Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image capture device according to restoration processing based on a point spread function.
Description of the Related Art
In an object image taken by means of an image capture optical system, a so-called point spread phenomenon in which a point object minutely extends may be seen by influences such as diffraction and aberration that originate in the image capture optical system. A function that shows a response to a point light source of an optical system is called PSF (Point Spread Function) and is known as a parameter that controls the resolution degradation (blur) of a taken image.
When a taken image subjected to image quality degradation due to this point spread phenomenon is subjected to point image restoration processing based on PSF, the image quality can be recovered. The point image restoration processing is processing to: find a degradation characteristic (point image characteristic) that originates in the aberration or the like of a lens (optical system) beforehand; and cancel the point spread of a taken image by image processing using a restoration filter (recovery filter) corresponding to the point characteristic.
There are suggested various techniques for this point image restoration processing, and, for example, PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-150635) discloses an image restoration device designed to be able to easily implement image restoration processing. In this image restoration device, a restoration filter is generated using intensity distribution calculated by adding and averaging the intensity distribution of three kinds of degradation point images found from each of three boundaries in an original image, and the image restoration processing is performed.